


誘逃

by styeclla



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styeclla/pseuds/styeclla





	誘逃

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hong Kong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hong+Kong).



我不懂逃犯條例。

大兒子廿三歲，很有主見。他說，這一條例修訂絕不可過。他還說，媽媽，我今晚到立法會門外靜坐，不用煮我的晚飯了。

「連飯也不吃嗎？」  
「一想到未來就吃不下。」

說罷，便套上一件白色T裇，走出了家門。門外的風颼颼地吹，吹起了桌頭上的白紙，吹起了蕾絲的窗簾，吹起了動蕩不安的海浪。

那時候，克里斯也是穿著白色衣服的。

克里斯是我在鄉下的侄子。他本名不叫克里斯，叫小包子。全家一起回鄉下玩的時候，大兒子不懂堂兄弟堂叔堂嬸的親屬關係，便給堂弟起了個英文名字。克里斯也是我大兒子的名字，可是他現在不稱自己為克里斯，打從那件事情以後，他再不願任何人稱他作克里斯。

那是在七年前的暑假，在鄉下的大屋裡。我哥得出去買個東西，托我照看好克里斯。他那時四歲，眼晴裡閃爍純真的光芒，兩頰紅彤彤的，只會咿咿呀呀地說話，煞是可愛。炎熱的下午，充斥著慵懶的蟬叫，我家近岸，海浪的聲音在耳邊迂迴。大兒子教著克里斯玩著超人的遊戲，假裝手腕上有一隻萬能手錶，「咔嚓」一聲，就能變身英雄，克里斯不懂甚麼是超人，他根本沒見過，便不感興趣地跑到我的身邊。大兒子見狀，便生了悶氣，自顧自坐著賭氣，最後睡著了。我跟克里斯耍了一會，也累了，眼開始耷拉下去，頭顱開始「釣魚」，精神也跟著慢慢地沈下去。

惺忪之間，我模模糊糊看見克里斯站在門前。鄉下的門，從來不關的，克里斯就站在那裡，身上穿的是我給他買的白色T恤，注視著門外，彷彿門外有一顆巨大的糖果，流著色彩斑爛黏黏稠稠的汁液，散發著小孩子最愛的甜香，唸著迷惑的咒語，吸引他走向陌生的深淵，不再回頭。  
門外吹來一陣清風，逼使我浸淫於迷人的涼爽之中，然後沉沉睡去。

這是最後一瞥。醒來以後，只見哥心急燎繞，不住地找兒子，豈料經已太遲。

「這都兩個小時了，都能跨省了。」

七年了，大兒子仍然是對此事耿耿於懷。明明疏忽的是我，他卻越發乖僻起來。家裡的燈火，永遠是他房間裡的徹夜不滅。家裡的臉孔，永遠是他的最憂愁。家裡的靈魂，永遠是他的最沉重。

他的童年，隨著克里斯離去了，消失得無影無蹤。

我真的不懂孩子。莫說是兒子，這天下的孩子心思都難以捉摸。我確實不明白，一個學生，前途大好，不願意好好讀書，卻願意花幾個小時跑遍一個香港島。這一個逃犯條例，是甚麼妖魔鬼怪麼？我不懂，我讀書少，兒子講，我也聽不懂。

我只知道，它會讓我的孩子受傷。還有別人的兒女，那些血氣方剛的年輕人，大樓的玻璃會劃傷他們的手臂，警察的棍子會重重打在他們初次承擔的肩背上，毒辣的胡椒會毫不留情地噴灑在他們稚氣未退的臉孔上。然後會有人用手銬鎖住他們的雙手，巖如囚徒一樣對待他們。接著，會有一個權位很高的人走出來，也許是警務處長，也許是行政長官，譴責的譴責，表示遺憾的表示遺憾。

這個人說，我的孩子偏離了正道。敬愛的先生女士，允許我問一個膚淺的問題：是甚麼讓十幾歲的孩子憤怒？是青春期的叛逆、憤世嫉俗，還是癡人說夢般的理想？是甚麼讓十幾歲的孩子不顧一切衝撞高牆？是愚蠢、衝動、還是對社會的過分期望？我的孩子，一個少年，向充滿陰險和懷疑的大人世界伸出他小小的手，期盼著公義、自由、善良，而你們，會選擇狠狠甩開，還是一根一根掰開他的手指，由他從懸崖上掉下，跌落無盡的深淵裡？

難道這小城裡的每一個孩子，都像克里斯一般，遭邪惡的力量、政治的唆擺給誘拐去了嗎？還是說，我兒本性邪惡，存心要傷害你們口中的社會秩序？這讓我想起張曉風的《我交給你們一個孩子》：我在晨光熹微的時候交出我可愛的小男孩，而你將還我一個怎樣的呢？夕陽之下歸來的孩子，將是淚流滿面，還是傷痕纍纍？介時，是我兒自己失去了理智，還是你掠奪了他眼中的光芒？介時，是我沒有管好孩子，還是你的笛子聲把他們拐到了窮途末路裡？

等你踏過了這城市的每一寸土壤，百年歸老以後，要是你留給孩子的，是一個滿目瘡痍，沒有良心，沒有光的籠城，你今日何以理直氣壯地毒打我的孩子，來通過這個沒人明白的逃犯條例？

我不懂，我真的不懂。


End file.
